Toeto
by DreamingBird
Summary: "Everyone needs courage to confess their love. Vocaloids are not an exception." Based on Toeto. One-shot.


"**Everyone needs courage to confess their love. Vocaloids are not an exception. Based on Toeto. One-shot."**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the Vocaloids!**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mikuo?" Miku fiddled with her fingers; she doesn't know what Mikuo will do when he heard her confess.<p>

"Yes, Miku?"

"I love everything about you." Miku whispered, turning tomato-red.

"What?" Mikuo stared at her with a questioning gaze.

"No-nothing! That's a lie!" Miku said loudly.

* * *

><p>"LEN KAGAMINE! I hate everything about you! Your adorable face, your perfect body..." Rin shouted, throwing things at Len.<p>

"Really?" Len asked, barely avoiding the upcoming pillow.

"N-no! That's a lie! I actually..." Rin mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

* * *

><p>Luka huddled in a corner. What will she do to confess her love to Luki?<p>

_I can't speak honestly,_ she figured,_ it's too challenging for me. I need to keep on lying with my blue heart hat. _She eyed her favorite hat.

_When did my shy side came? Where's my cold side when I need it? I can only feel my shy side inside me._ Luka tried to regain her usual cold attire, but she can't.

"Luka? What's wrong?" Luki asked, a worried gaze upon her.

"Nothing." Luka said. _What's important to me,_ she asked herself. _Of course, it's Luki's love. But I can't communicate it, I can't!_

* * *

><p>Mikuo smiled at Miku. <em>She's so timid,<em> he thought,_ and so cute!_ He blushed at the thought. _Should I confess? Or should I—NO! I can't. What if she'd hate me?_

_I really want to tell you my feelings from my heart. I can say it, I can say it, I am saying it, but not said aloud. _He smiled sadly at Miku, who was hugging her leek plushie.

"Hey, Mikuo?"

"Y-yeah?"

"I want to tell you something."

"W-what?"

"I'd decided to tell you that I. Love. You."

* * *

><p>Len smiled regretfully. <em>Did you really mean that, Rin? <em>Tears began to form in Len's eyes.

"It's all because of me," Len nearly yelled, tears dripping down his cheek.

"Len, there is no such thing,you know," Rin comforted, "please, stop crying, Len."

"I-I love you from head to toe, Rin," Len mumbled. _I really want to tell you my feelings from my heart._

"At that time, I really want to tell you how I feel, Lenny," Rin confessed, "so, with courage, now, I reached towards you, and say-"

"I love you."

* * *

><p>Luki stared at Luka, worried. <em>Did she find out my feelings for her? <em>He took Luka's blue heart hat, and placed it on her head. Luka looked up, only finding Luki's face an inch apart from hers. She squeaked and scurried out of the spot.

"Wha-what are you doing, Luki?" Luka stuttered.

"I'm worried about you, Luka," Luki replied. _I can't her that I love her, right? Yeah, we're just friends, just friends-_

"Luki, what do you feel about me?" Luka's voice interrupted Luki's train of thoughts.

"I-I—"

"Do you love me?"

"I-I—"

"No?" Luka sounded hurt.

"I DO!"

* * *

><p>"That sounds ridiculous." Rin and Len laughed at Luka and Luki's love story.<p>

The three pairs of lovers were now all in the local park, discussing and sharing their love stories.

"Yeah, and your story had some twin telepathy going on." Luki retorted.

"You are just too pathetic to say I love you together with Luka." Rin smirked.

"H-hey!"

Miku interrupted their argument. "Do you guys remember Luka's song? Toeto?"

"Yeah. What?"

"It's somewhat too familiar with our love stories, eh? It kinda summarized them up," Mikuo explained.

"Now you'd said it, it kinda fits..." Len frowned.

Rin suddenly giggled. "Look at your face, Lenny-kins!"

Miku and the others examined Len's face, and erupted in soft laughter.

"He-hey!" Len yelled, trying to get attention, but no avail.

"Make that face again, Lenny~" Rin cooed.

"So, we are all Toetos before?" Len asked, desperate to change the subject.

"Yeah, but we aren't anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>Ending fail. shot**

**Second songfic and one-shot.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Flames and constructive criticism are appreciated (and welcomed).**

**Again, thanks!**

**ARiA**


End file.
